Maiden Love
by 147k
Summary: Claire moved to London and a job as a maid at an inn. She met a mysterious gentleman while looking for her lost belonging. This mysterious gentleman was none other than Hershel Layton, the powerful Prime Minister of England. Evil!Layton/Claire
1. Chapter 1: The Devil's Whisper

""Claire... Claire...!"

A handmaiden was desperately trying to wake up a sleeping beauty... literally...

"Come on Claire! Wake up!"

The day as bright as always and the sky blue as ever. The sunlight, shone across through the window to a very delicate face...

"_*Sigh*_ My last option then... Ten, nine, eight..." The sleeping beauty, hearing the count, woke up.

"I-I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Whew... I thought you were in a coma for a second..."

"Sorry, I'm a heavy sleeper..."

Who is this woman you asked? Well, this is none other than a simple handmaiden...

...Claire Foley...

**Chapter 1: The Devil's Whisper**

The orange-red hair woman with onyx eyes made her bed and wore her work uniform, a black and white maid outfit with a white hat included.

She went outside of her room. Her friend, Aria, also came out of the room.

It has been a few days since Claire moved to London. She got a job of a common handmaiden at a rather profitable inn. It was her first time this woman worked as one. Despite that, she managed to get friends while at work.

"So how do you like it here, Claire?"

"It's really nice here. The people here are really friendly! ...Actually, they're too friendly..."

"Makes sense doesn't it? You're sort of a celebrity with the men here ever since you came."

"I-I'm not that popular... am I...?"

"Well, you're smart and pretty! It's no wonder they go crazy over you! I mean, they surround you wherever you go!"

Claire blushed. It was embarrassing for her to walk around town with boys starring at her and asking her out for a date... even more embarrassing that they fight each other to win her heart...

"Anyway, you're in charge of buying groceries today Claire."

"Groceries huh? My first time..."

"Don't worry! It's one of the most easiest task here." Claire sighed a relief.

"Soo... where's the list?"

"Oh, here... and the money too. There's a lot of things you need to buy, so maybe you need some help to carry it back to the kitchen..."

"Don't worry about me! I'll be fine..." Claire took the list from Aria and rushed out of the inn._ 'It's only been five days since I've work at the inn... I need to make sure I won't mess up...' _Claire thought.

She looked back at the inn. Admiring the nice walls of the inn that were made of red brick. The name, after all, is called Brickvale inn. And though it's only seven in the morning, many people were already renting rooms. Of course, the inn is famous for it's hospitality and it's heart-warming maids.

She took out a golden pocket watch and looked at the time.

_'It's still early, I could relax a bit at least...'_

She looked at the list. "Let's see... apples, celery, beef..."

Claire walked through a busy street of London. She saw a busy market nearby and went there.

"Ah! Miss Foley! Welcome, welcome!"

A man with a butcher knife welcomed Claire to his meat stand. The problem is, she doesn't even know him.

"Uh, t-thank you... excuse me sir, but... have we met before?"

"Hahaha! Technically no, but you're quite popular in this part of town." Claire was just speechless, this the first time she was actually popular... Looks like Claire is going to worry about stalkers and strangers...

"Oh! Do you want any meat?"

"Y-Yes... One kilo of beef please..."

While she was waiting for the beef, a sudden thought came to her mind.

She was hearing a lot of rumors and gossips lately... And she was wondering what they were about. She wanted to ask her friends but the thought always slip her mind.

"Here it is, Missy!"

"Thank you, how much?"

"20.19 pounds."

"20.19 pounds... here."

She said farewell to the butcher and headed on to buy fruits and vegetables.

While walking down to inn with a few bags of groceries, a few seedy men were stalking at her...

_'Just ignore them Claire... Just ignore them...'_

But to no avail, the men started to talk to her. "Hey babe, you must be Claire Foley."

"..."

"Never thought the woman herself is working as a maid..."

"H-How do you what I work!" The whole men became quiet. "W-Why suddenly so quiet...?" That's when she realized her own mistake... _'W-Wait a minute... I'm wearing my maid uniform...'_

"Ha! This chick's not bad in body figure!"

"Wanna come play with us, babe?"

Claire panicked. She just kept clutching the groceries and started to slowly back away from them. But the men started to surround her. "No running away, cutie..."

_'Oh no! What am I going to do! Aria did say something of a knight in shining armor would come when you're in trouble... This isn't the time to be thinking of some typical love encounter! I should be thinking of a way to get away from them!'_

"I, uhh... have work to do so-"

But the men started to grab her arms. "Hey! Let go of me!" Her groceries dropped heavily to the ground.

"Oooh, this girl's feisty!"

Little did she know that a golden metal object fell down from her pocket...

"H-Help!" She cried for help but no one heard her. "Someone! Help!"

**"Get away from that lady!"**

_'I-I can't believe it! It actually came! My knight in...'_

Well... Claire thought the so called knight-in-shining-armor would look all cool and dreamy... but, the man who yelled was more of a guy-in-blue-coat.

"This... can't be my knight..."

"What's the matter, geezer. Need some hair-producing shampoo or something?"

The men snickered. Claire was still in their grasp, with a confused face in her face.

"Don't you people know who I am! I am the great Don Paolo!"

"Don... who?"

"Some kind of nut case I guess..." They just ignored him, even Claire ignored him too.

"You dare ignore me! I am an evil genius you know!"

"Whatever geezer..."

"Grr... Then take this you bubble-head idiots!"

He pulled out a very big cannon and pointed to the men. "Don't worry my sweet Claire! I shall rescue you from these goons!"

_'Aren't you suppose to be the bad guy...?'_ Claire thought.

Anyhow, he started up the cannon and guess what? The men ran away in fear from the 'geezer'... Claire sighed in a relief that they were gone. She was finally free from their hard grip. "Umm... thank you! Don... Paolo?"

"Anything for an old crush!"

"...Old crush...?"

"D-Don't tell me you don't remember me..."

"W-What?"

"AARGGHH! She doesn't even remember me!"

"H-Huh?"

"This is all his fault!"

"W-Who?"

"All because of... I don't even want to say his name..."

Don Paolo was all furious that you could see steam in his ears. But he finally settled down and greeted Claire a good bye. "I'll be back, Claire! And I will make you remember me the next time we meet again!"

And he went off... to who knows where... "That was one weird conversation..."

She picked up her all the food that was dropped to the ground, luckily most of the food were in cans and plastic so they didn't got spoiled.

"The eggs are broken though... I guess I need to buy them again..."

Claire went again to Brickvale inn. There she saw Aria sweeping outside. "Claire! You're back!" Aria shouted.

"Yes, I'm back. Here's the groceries."

Claire handed the heavy groceries to her. "Let's see... huh? Where's the eggs?"

"Eggs? Oh! It was... err... I accidentally bumped to a wall and the eggs cracked!" Claire said nervously. She didn't want Aria to know about what happened just know, since she can break bones with one quick blow...

"...Really?" Aria didn't believe her, but since she thought it was no big deal so she just shrugged.

Claire felt something was missing... when she reached her pocket, it was empty.

The golden pocket watch was gone.

"O-Oh no! It's lost!"

"What's lost?"

"...I'll be back soon Aria!"

"Wait, what!" Claire ran as fast as she could... she tried to remember where she dropped it.

The only conclusion she drew was the street where she struggled with those seedy men...

"I hope they're not here..."

Walking through the same street from before, Claire walked silently and examine her whole surrounding with her soft eyes.

"I know I dropped it here... Don't tell me they took it from me!"

But Claire thought of another conclusion. "Or that Don Paolo guy stole it from me..."

_'This is not good... If I lose that pocket watch... I..' _

_'Wait...'_

_'Why is it so important to me...? I don't even remember where I got it in the first place either...'_

_'Was it from someone... that I've forgotten...?'_

Pondering from her thoughts, she didn't realize the sky turning gray. "The sky... It's going to rain."

"...And I didn't bought an umbrella with me..."

A white fog started to cover the whole city. Making Claire hard to see where she is going. "I can't see in this fog... Maybe I should go back..."

But she went the wrong way.

She was walking deeper to a very deserted place... Not a single soul was here except for Claire. "This place looks abandoned..."

The whole buildings were in need of repair... even the road was a bit cracked...

"Hm? I see something red in that wall..."

Claire walked closer to the mysterious read stain from a wall of an empty flat. What she saw... was indeed a very gruesome scene.

"**KYAAA!** Blood! E-Everywhere!"

A dead man was slumped to a wall with blood all over his body... Blood were also spilled to the wall. From the looks of the wound, it was a blade that ended his life. "D-Did a murder just happened recently...?" A massacre was more appropriate of a word. Dead bodies was laid out in the cold road to rot away... and the red color of blood stood out from the light fog.

Claire was horrified by the scene...

And was more horrified by the sound of footsteps coming closer...

_'T-The murderer... is coming here...!'_

The footsteps were becoming more louder...

Claire was frozen stiff. Not able to move because of fear...

A figure of a tall man appeared out of the fog... and it's seems to be holding a black umbrella...

He came closer to Claire... and his whole figure was clear enough to see. He has brown hair that also matched his eye color... He wore a black tailcoat, covering his red vest. A monocle resided at his right eye, and the most noticeable was the black top hat. A sly smile appeared on his face...

"A charming woman such as yourself shouldn't be walking in a silent street like this... A dangerous character might appear behind you..." Said the mysterious man with a silky voice.

His hand was reaching for her face.

But Claire just stood there, shivering.

His hand reached for her cheek, caressing it. "My... you're shivering... You'll catch a cold later when it rains..."

His hand moved to her chin, directing it to his devilishly handsome face. "Let me take you to your place... you work at that inn, no?"

Claire unconsciously muttered one single word...

"...Yes..."

Light rain pored down from the sky. He held the umbrella above the two of them. Claire just walked with him, but fear was still lingering in her.

"Is the bloody image you saw still inside your mind?"

"...!"

A low chuckle was heard from him. "There's don't need to be afraid of me my dear... I could tell you in full honesty I did not murder them."

"..."

"Oh goodness me, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Hershel Layton... very pleased to make your acquaintance..."

His voice was like none Claire has ever heard... his voice was like silk... and as smooth as honey... All Claire could do is listen to his seductive voice...

"Oh? We're here already..."

The Brickvale inn stood in front of the two pair. With all the staff and travelers inside, getting warm from the rain.

"It was a pleasurable time escorting you..."

Hershel reached in his pocket and placed it at Claire's hand. "You seem to be looking for this just now..."

When Claire took a look at the 'thing' he gave her. Her eyes went wide.

"This is...! B-But how did you..." Her thoughts of the bloody street was quickly forgotten.

"Happy to be of a help... I shall be leaving now..."

"Um!"

Hershel leaned to Claire's ear, and softly spoke with a bit of a sinister tone. "Oh don't... We'll meet again soon... Claire Foley..."

He tipped his hat... and went off to the darkness of the cold rainy night...

"Claire!"

Aria suddenly slammed the door opened. "Where were you! You've been gone for more than an hour!"

"O-Oh... sorry..."

"Just hurry up and go inside! You're gonna get wet!"

"O-Okay!"

Still confused about what happened this morning, she decided to think about it later. Well, she did miss an hour more of work duty.

'I wonder... who is he really...?'

She went inside, with the golden pocket watch in her hands...

Day seems to pass by soon... and the moon appeared on the dark night.

The same top hatted gentleman was sitting down at a luxurious chair with his legs crossed, pleasantly drinking a glass of wine.

"Who would ever thought I'll be able to meet her in a maid outfit of all things...? Heh... quite a surprise indeed..."

A knock on a door was heard through the dark room.

"Come in..."

A shadowy figure came through the door... his face was covered by the dark, only part of his body was visible by the illuminating light of the moon. But by that alone you can see all the sharp weapons stacked in his waist.

"I've done what you requested, master." A voice of a male teen emerges from his mouth.

"Oh? You finally manage to kill all of them?

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I dislike my dogs lying through their teeth... of course, you know that more than anyone."

"...I'm very sure, master..."

"Good boy..."

He took another sip of wine. "I've met a most interesting woman while I was taking a walk..."

"A woman, master?"

"Working as a maid at an inn."

"Ah..."

He looked face to face with his 'dog.' "Is there any other report you would like to inform me?"

"Nothing of importance, master..."

"What about Luke...?"

"Playing with those fierce guard animals as usual..."

"How nice... You're dismissed, I will be giving a you a task tomorrow, so be prepared..."

"Yes, Master Layton."

The shadowy figure done as he wishes. Leaving him alone once again.

"Oh Claire... I can't wait to see your lovely face again..."

* * *

><p><strong>My first romance fanfic... I'm not really into romance but, hey, I'll just give it a shot. This fic was inspired by Phantom of the Opera and (wierdly so) Maid in Manhattan. Colorcloud Palace too actually. I remember Shurei was frozen stiff when meeting with some kind of guy with long white hair from some clan. Anyway, how do you like evil Layton so far? I haven't revealed all of his personality though. Oh, if the price for the one kilo beef was wrong, could you tell me the real price so I can fix it? I know it's a small detail but I'm trying to make it as perfect as possible. <strong>

**Please review! Can you guess who was the shadowy figure talking to the professor?**


	2. Chapter 2: Delivery

"You're not sleeping yet, Claire?" Aria asked.

"Well..."

The maids were just about to sleep. Four beds were provided in one room. Aria, Claire, and two other maids occupied this room.

"Come on! I could see something's on your mind! Tell me!"

"Umm... I don't know..."

The horrifying scene was still in Claire's mind, especially the mysterious gentleman she met.

The two other maids were now interested in their conversation. "Did you meet someone while you were out?" Said another maid.

"Is it a guy?" Another maid said excitedly.

"W-Wait a minute! I..."

Claire knew it was useless to complain, the only option for her is to tell her friends the whole dreadful story...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Delivery<br>**

"I just lost my pocket watch and I went searching for it, alright!"

"Why are you blushing then?" Aria said teasingly.

"W-Well..."

"You really did meet a guy!"

Aria an the two unnamed maids squealed. They're definitely the kind of people who loves to read romance novels...

"Fine, I did met a guy when I was finding my pocket watch after I hand the groceries to Aria!"

"So that's why you're in a hurry..." Aria said wondering.

"I, how do I say it? Got lost and went to very... _very_ silent part of town." Claire, of course, don't want to mention the part where she found dead bodies in a street, those images were something to gruesome for her to talk about it.

"What happens next!" Aria said.

"Umm... I've met a certain gentleman holding an umbrella... and he walked with me back here. That's it." Of course, the three maids didn't buy it.

"Don't lie to us! There's more to that!"

"I don't have to tell you everything!" Exclaimed Claire.

"Well at least tell us what he looked like!" Aria squeled.

"Uhh..." Claire had no idea what to say; she only met him once, but forgetting that handsome face and his seductive voice was one thing Claire cannot forget.

"He has brown eyes and brown hair..."

The three nodded. "Uh huh..."

"He... has a monocle at his right eye..." Claire said reassuringly.

They nodded again.

"And..."

"Just tell us if he's hot or not!" Aria shouted.

"You don't have to be rude..." Claire pouted. Claire took a deep breath, and said her answer in one sentence, "He has brown eyes and brown hair and wore a top hat with a red brim and he has a very silky voice that no woman can resist! There, happy?"

"Details, details!" Squeel the three romance fanatic maids, they couldn't get enough of Claire's little love story.

"He, umm..." That's when he hit her; the white silky gloves reaching for her face and both of their faces was a few inches before them just came into her mind that he was, in fact, was almost like trying to_ kiss_ her. Yes, they were in a position to kiss each other!

"I-I can't believe it..." Muttered Claire.

The red hair maid can't help but let her mind go wild, _'W-Was he trying to k-kiss me? But he barely knows me! And why would he! D-Don't tell me he... Aaahh! I can't think straight!'_

"Claire? Are you alright?"

Claire covered her face in embarrassment. She couldn't help but turn red at the thought of the mysterious Hershel Layton. "I-I'm going to sleep!"

She retreated to her bed and covered herself with a blanket. "No fair! You didn't even tell us his name!" Claire didn't answer. She just turned her head around and kept still without a word.

"Sigh... it's no use I guess. I'm gonna go back to sleep!" Aria said as she yawned. The three maids went to sleep. Claire sighed in relief that the three maids went to bed and stopped asking her questions about the mysterious Hershel Layton.

She took a look at her pocket watch. She wondered, how did he manage to find it? And how did he know she was looking for it? It's not like he was watching her the whole time... or did he...?

_'Hm? Is that paper sticking out of the pocket watch?'_

Claire opened the pocket watch, a piece of paper fell out from it, _'A note? Let's see what it says..."  
><em>

_'Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow? I will prepare a carriage for you. -Hershel Layton.'_

"Dinner? But I barely know him..." Claire muttered. But she was to tired to think all this and put the note aside.

As she drifted of to sleep, a young stranger was silently watching her through the window from outside.

"Claire Foley... So she's the one master was talking about..."

The wind made a breeze and in that moment, the young stranger disappeared to the night.

* * *

><p>"Here is your coffee, sir."<p>

"Oh! Thank you Claire."

It was another sunny day at the Brickvale inn. Everyone was happily greeting good morning at each other and the maids served their customers with their warm smiling faces; except for one though.

"Are you alright Claire? You seem pretty down."

And that one person is Claire Foley.

"I'm fine sir... thank you for your consideration..."

Claire was feeling rather worried and confused, anyone would, if they got a note saying to have dinner with a person you hardly know about and if that same person seems to be a killer in a mass murder that no one has mentioned even until now.

"Miss? Would it be alright if you get the newspaper for me?"

"O-Oh, yes. Of course, sir."

The dazed maid went outside with her mind filled with the images of the charming gentleman. Why would he ask me to dine with him? Claire thought. Surely, he at least ask her face to face, not ask her her in a piece of paper.

"Oh, there it is."

She picked up the newspaper that was lying on the ground, "What's this...? T-This is!"

News of a massacre, which was the same one Claire saw yesterday, was printed on the first page of the newspaper, "O-Oh no... not this again..."

As Claire was reading the news, Aria stumbled upon her while sweeping the front side of the inn, "What are you reading Claire? Oh... this again."

"W-What? Again?"

"It's about him, right?"

"H-Him?"

Aria took hold of the newspaper, "It's him alright, the 'devil in the top hat.'"

"Who?"

"You don't know? It's_ him!_" Aria exclaimed.

"Him?" Claire said unknowingly. She thought by 'him', Aria meant the rumors everyone has been talking about ever since she came to London.

As soon Aria opened her mouth to speak, a large commotion was heard from the street, "I wonder what's going on over there?" Claire wondered. The sound of horse galloping was heard and was getting louder by the second, "It's going this way..."

From distance, there was a horse cargo galloping a bit too fast, and from Claire's view, she can see a boy about the age of a teen riding the horse.

"I-Is that a boy riding a horse?" Claire said in surprise.

The horse stopped suddenly right in front of Brickvale inn, with dust clouding the area, and the boy who was riding the horse stepped down and dust of his neatly worn jacket.

He was around his teens Claire supposed, he has light brown hair and sharp blue eyes that could make anyone wince. The most notable feature Claire noticed was how he dressed, a black vest partly covered by a very detailed black jacket.

He stepped towards the surprised Claire, "Are you in any chance Claire Foley?"

"M-Me? Yes... I am..."

"I'm very sorry to interrupt your work, Miss Foley," Apologized the young teen, "My name is Clive Dove, and I'm here to give you a package from my master..." He said, with his right hand in his chest and his head bowing to her.

"M-Master?"

"The same person you've met last night, Miss Foley. I'm his servant."

Clive's words was a shock to the maiden. A few people were staring at the two, and Aria blinked in confusion in what Clive meant.

"You're his servant? But aren't you a bit too young to be a servant?" Asked the concerned Claire.

"...I have no liberty to speak about it... I'm only here to give your package and... give a message to you from the master..."

"What..?"

The people staring was whispering, even Aria was muttering in disbelief for some reason, "But before giving it to you, I must ask if you decide to have dinner with my master tonight. I was reminded that my master left a note at your pocket watch." Clive reassured.

"D-Dinner...? I..."

"It's your decision, you may not go if you want. But please hurry, I need to bring back some cargo to the master."

Claire thought for awhile. It was a sudden invitation, she thought, and it caused her to be more suspicious about the charming gentleman. It also came to her mind that he was at the scene of the serial murder. Even though he said it wasn't him who killed them, it's almost impossible to believe him when he answered with a full smile.

"...No. I'm sorry but I won't go, now if you excuse me..."

Claire turned away and walked away, but when she reached for the door, "Are you sure? Don't you want to know what happened last night...? Ms. Foley..."

Claire stopped.

"Wait a minute!" Aria suddenly exclaimed, "You're with him, aren't you! You're working for that man, Hershel Layton!"

"Does it matter? It's none of your concern." Clive said with a bored tone, clearly showing he's only interested in his business with Claire.

"Wh- That's not how you talk to your elders!"

But he didn't listen to Aria, "Ms. Foley? What's your decision then?"

Claire was still moments away from the door, what does he want with me? Is it about the pocket watch or was it because of her witnessing the horrid scene yesterday night? She thought. But there is only one person where she could get those answers, and that one person asked her for dinner. Yes, dinner is the only best chance Claire got.

"What time... What time am I supposed to there...?" Claire said in a very low voice.

"C-Claire!"

"Seven. Then it's decided then."

Clive went to the cargo and held a what seems like a present wrapped with a red ribbon. Though this might be Claire's imagination, she saw Clive's expression changed to something else, like he was in pain, "Here is the package from my master, I hope you will wear it later at night."

Claire took the package,"...Thank you."

Aria, including all the people watching this, was confused, "Claire? What's going on...?"

"Ah, one more thing... try not to tell too much about our dinner with the master if you don't mind..."

"Yes, of course..."

"And this also counts for the crowd watching conversation now," Clive looked across the now silent crowd, and continued in a very cold tone, "tell anyone more and all of you will die."

The crowd heard his words and started to run away with fear. Except for Aria, because of her strong nature.

"If that is all Ms. Claire, I shall b-"

Just then, the horse cargo moved violently, like someone kicked the carriage from the inside, "Ah! He's still unconscious..." Clive muttered.

"Did it just..."

Clive quickly went on to the horse, "I will be seeing you tonight, Ms. Claire!" Clive shouted. The horse let out his cry and went on another dash. Leaving behind the two maidens.

Claire kept watch of the carriage until it disappear out of sight,_ 'Looks like I'm going to have dinner with him after all... But what am I afraid about? It's only dinner, right? Just... what does he wants from me...?'_

"Claire."

Aria's words snapped Claire from her thoughts, "Y-Yes...?"

"Don't just 'yes' me! What was that about!"

"I..." Some people went out of the inn to see what was happening, and all of the maids on duty went outside too. She knew this was coming, now Claire needs to tell the whole dreadful story to the other maids and expect a mountain full of shouting, "Let's talk inside, shall we?"

* * *

><p>"He's the GENTLEMAN you <em>MET!<em>"

It was hard to control Aria when she gets mad or excited, and Claire couldn't help but listen to her rantings and try not to look guilty in front of her. The other maids don't like to hear Aria rantings too, but they understand how Aria felt.

"But..."

"Don't you know who he is! He's evil! He's, He's..."

"He's... what, exactly?" Claire asked, but in a I-dont-know-who-he-is tone.

"You're... joking, right Claire?" Said one of the maids.

"I'm not! I've never met him before! I thought he's just a normal man who recently helped me find my pocket watch in a very deserted street!" Claire uttered, it was clear she was desperately trying to find a good reason on why he's not 'suspicious.

"Normal? _How_ is he normal! You said he was walking at a street full of dead bodies and was smiling like nothing happened there! And are you sure you're not lying on who he is?"

"Well, who is he!"

The maids gasps, and Aria was speechless with her eyes wide open in surprise, "You really don't know... I mean, even the name itself would surely..."

Claire couldn't handle it, is there something I don't know about that man? She thought. Everyone knew something about him, and that something apparently made everyone afraid of him, "A-Aria...?"

"He's the Prime Minister, Claire! At least know a bit of politics!"

"He's the... Prime Minister...? Him?"

Odd, why would everyone be so worried about Claire having a relationship with a Prime Minister? Aren't they supposed to be awed if Claire did? No, because poor Claire is going to hear a shocking truth about that man, "I-I don't get it... Why are you..."

"I shouldn't be saying this out loud because I'm afraid if those Family thugs could hear us, but, " Aria's voice turned into a whisper, "he's also a powerful man in the criminal underworld..."

"...! W-What!"

"He made his way up to the rankings with may illegal activities, because of that he's heaped with pounds I heard..." Said one of the now timid maid.

Another maid added, "He's very cruel! He'll kill if they think they're worthless or even for his own amusement!"

"W-What does he want with me then?" Claire asked in fear, like all of this is already enough to convince Claire that she met a very dangerous man that could possibly kill her at any time he wishes.

"Maybe it's about those murders... You witness it after all."

"But I didn't see anyone get killed! I just saw the aftermath..."

"What else does he want? I'm sure he's using the dinner date for bait."

"It's not a date!"

"But I'm really worried, Claire... There's a chance he's going to hurt you if you go..." The maids went silent and Aria was deep in thought. Sure, it seems the gentleman's motive was to talk to Claire about what happened that night, but why bother to make it as a dinner? Is it because that he's trying to get on Claire's good side? Or is it because of other reasons?

"Why can't we just say that he wants to take me to dinner in his home?"

"No chance, every time he invites people to his home disaster always strikes to that person. And I mean possibly death."

Claire gulped, "W-What should I do then!"

"Cancel that dinner! Just tell him you have other plans or something!" Some of the maids nodded in agreement.

"B-But I..."

_'Don't you want to know what happened last night...? Ms. Foley...'_

_'Oh don't worry... We'll meet again soon, Claire Foley...'_

"I... can't."

"C-Claire!"

"Remember what Clive said? He said that I will get an explanation from him. I'm sure he didn't mean any harm..." Claire muttered.

"But Claire..."

A sudden elderly voice came from the door, "Now what is all this racket about?"

"Ah! Ms. Brickvale!"

Mina Brickvale is the owner of Brickvale inn. She is an elderly woman about the age of sixty, but she has a very energized spirit like Aria, "I've heard what happened outside just now, Claire. And I think I can help with your situation!" Said the fired up Ms. Brickvale.

"Ms. Brickvale..."

She stepped inside with her face full of smiles, "I think you should go to that dinner, Claire."

The other maids went to shock, "W-What!"

"Think about it. If Claire were to, oh I don't know... get his attention, then he might stop those Family henchmen from ruining the inn!"

"Family henchmen? Ruin? I don't recall anyone trying to ruin the inn..."

"Ah, well, they sort of disappeared out of nowhere for a few weeks. Anyway! Didn't that under-aged servant gave you a present?"

"Oh, this?" Claire showed the supposed package to Ms. Brickvale, "I don't know what is inside it though, but Clive did mention that he hoped I would wear it later at night. So maybe it's clothes."

"Let's open it then!" Aria said in excitement.

Claire opened the present, and what was inside sparkled her eyes.

A beautiful white dress.

* * *

><p>Not so far from the inn, the Prime Minister is currently working on his office, waiting for his 'cargo' to arrive.<p>

_*Knock**Knock*_

"Come in."

The door opened, and there emerged Clive still with his uniform, "I've managed to convince Ms. Foley to come tonight, Master Layton."

"Oh? Have you gave her the package?"

"Yes."

The gentleman's lips formed into a cold smile, pleased with the fact that his plan is going perfectly, "And I take it that one of my precious 'cargo' arrived as well?"

"Yes, but it seems he's... more fierce than I imagined," Behind Clive were a few men, possibly Clive's underling, trying to bring a tied masked man inside the room, "He gave me a few bruises and tried to escape from the horse cargo, but I managed to keep him quiet with a bit of suspicion."

The men threw the tied man to the floor,a grunt was heard from him.

Layton stood up, and walked towards him, "Welcome to my towering pagoda, Descole."

"L-Layton... You...!" A smirk appeared in Layton's face.

"You seemed weary, Descole. Was the ride here a bit too uncomfortable for your liking?" Inquired Layton, enjoying Descole's current state, who is being tied with a rope and his clothes filled with cuts and blood.

"Untie me, Layton!" Descole muttered angrily.

"Don't be so hot-headed, Descole. I'll let you go if you agree to do one simple favor of mine..."

"Grr... your dirty dog here attacked me all of a sudden and tied me up to this state... and you expect me to help you?"

"But my dog here did a good job didn't he?" he placed a hand on Clive's shoulder, "after all, he was able to capture you..."

Descole let out a growl, "You knew I was in bad condition when you sent him to capture me, didn't you Layton?"

"Hah..." Layton looked at the now angered Descole with another cold smile, "I found out you were badly injured in your recent fight, and I thought to take advantage of it by bringing you here and do a bit of my biddings."

"You...!"

"Don't try to do anything reckless, Descole," Layton crouch down to Descole's eye level, "Needed I need to remind you your life is currently in my hands?"

"Grrnngh... If I were to be in perfect condition, I'll..."

Descole let out a small cry of pain, "Stop forcing yourself, Descole. If you die already what's the point of bringing you here?"

With no other options left, Descole thought it would be better to listen to the gentleman's proposal.

"...Fine, I'll listen."

"You will?"

"Don't expect me that I will agree fully to whatever you're going to say, Layton."

"Very well then..."

Layton stood up, still looking at Descole with his cold glare.

"I want you to bring me Dimitri Allen."

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best cliff-hanger, but at least I managed to type about almost four thousand words. Anyway, most part of this chapter came from VampireAcademyDevil's idea. So I give most of the credit to her. I hope this is good enough for you, VampireAcademyDevil! And this is Clive's debut XD I mentioned him at the last chapter if you noticed.<strong>

**Please review! The next chapter is about the dinner date!**


End file.
